barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Emily (Princess Charm School)
Emily Willows is a supporting character in Barbie: Princess Charm School. She lives in a poor part of Gardania with her mother, who adopted her and her sister Blair. Their mother is ill, so they wish for a better life for themselves. Plot Emily is a young girl who wishes she could be a princess. She wears fake tiaras and plays games with her adoptive sister Blair, who works hard to make money for the family. Their mother, who adopted them, was unwell and could not walk without a walking stick. Blair wanted a better place for Emily to grow up because they lived in a poor part of Gardania. Emily loved watching the Princess Processions, and the year that Blair went to Princess Charm School , Emily had secretly entered Blair hundreds of times to be a lady royal, a princess' most trusted adviser. Blair had to leave Emily and her mother alone to go to school, but they were both supportive and happy for her. Emily wrote to Blair while she was at school and sent her things from home, such as a drawing of Blair as a baby. At the end of the film, Emily was shocked to hear that Blair is the lost princess, Princess Sophia, but was happy because it meant she is a princess too. Emily, Blair and their mother live in the palace as royals from Blair's graduation party, and Emily's life became better than she ever dreamed it could be. Physical Appearance Emily has short, straight brown hair. Her hairstyle has full bangs and two pigtails, held with purple hairbands. Emily has brown eyes and light skin. She is only seen in one outfit: A purple plaid shirt with a gray top underneath, blue jeans, and purple shoes. Emily likes pretending to be a princess, so she made crowns for her and Blair to wear. Emily's was gold and had jewels in it. Blair also lets Emily wear her royal crown when she arrives at her graduation party. She is 12 years old. Gallery Personality Emily is easily excited, especially when there is something princess related. She is also enthusiastic and supportive of Blair. She draws lots of pictures of herself and her family as princesses. Emily likes dancing and watching TV. Quotes *''"Who's a Lady Royal? Blair's a Lady Royal! Who works in the palace? Blair works in the palace! Aha, go Blair! Aha, go Blair!"'' *'(Blair: "You entered for me?!")' "Only five or six times... a day... for an entire year!" *''"It's time, it's time, it's time! It's Princess Charm School's lottery time! We have to watch!"'' *''"Oh, I hope, I hope, I hope!"'' (To Blair) "Did I mention, I hope?" (Blair: "When you're old enough you'll enter, I promise!") *''"Every girl is a princess. Some of them just have fancier crowns!" '' *''"Blair, if you're a princess now, does that mean I'm a princess too'?"'' Category:Barbie: Princess Charm School Characters Category:Females Category:Chelsea's Roles Category:Characters Category:Children Category:American Characters